Sacrifice
by Clumsy Peg
Summary: Little insight to the relationship between Ironhide and Optimus and the history behind it all. This is friendship people, nothing more. Set after ROTF, yet some of the characters don't fit in that storyline. Oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is a fic requested by cai-ann. Hopefully I'm doing a good enough job on it! More chapters to come. :)**

**I own nothing. And I hate that I have to keep saying I own nothing. It beats that nail deeper and deeper into that saddening fact. :(**

**Anyways! On with the story! I should mention the flashbacks are set on Cybertron.  
**

* * *

Sacrifice.

That's what bodyguards did. They sacrificed everything for the one they protected.

Ironhide was always prepared to do whatever it took to protect Optimus. He never let his guard down once, sensors always alert, cannons always ready to spring to life to neutralize anything that was a threat to Cybertron's last Prime. Some mechs believed Ironhide to be too old and paranoid, therefore unfit to guard Optimus, but the black mech proved himself worthy to be the Autobot Commander's top bodyguard time and time again. His experience was invaluable for Optimus's protection.

But Ironhide's relationship was more than just a bodyguard to Optimus…they were friends. Close friends. Optimus had known Ironhide since the day the Prime was born. The Weapons Specialist basically raised Optimus from a Sparkling to the adult mech he was today. Again Ironhide was criticized for befriending his charge for the thought it would cloud his judgment in tough situations. But if his friendship with Optimus affected his ability to guard the Prime at all, it made the Weapons Specialist even more dedicated to Optimus's safety. Especially after the first time Megatron tried to kill him. Optimus was still young when it happened…

* * *

_Ironhide was escorting Optimus back to his room after a long day of lessons and meetings. The young Prime was visibly exhausted._

"_I'm not even an adult mech, and I'm shoved into all these meetings that I know nothing about! And that's on top of my lessons I still have to take. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Prime," Optimus sighed._

_Ironhide chuckled. "We can't choose who we are Optimus, only make the best of it. But I, for one, am glad you're a Prime."_

"_Why's that?"_

_Ironhide looked down to the young mech. "Because I never would have met you if you weren't."_

_Optimus's optics immediately lit up as he smiled. "You're the best, Ironhide."_

"_I know."_

_The pair reached Optimus's room and Ironhide opened the door, revealing Megatron obviously waiting for their return._

"_Megatron," Ironhide said, optics narrowing, He never trusted the silver mech, no matter what anyone said. There was something decidedly evil that Ironhide saw in him. "What brings you here?"_

"_I just wanted to spend some time with dear little Optimus," he answered slowly, narrowing his optics in return. "Am I not allowed to see my own brother?"_

"_He's had a long day," Ironhide stated, stepping in front of the young Prime slightly. "He needs rest now. You can see him later."_

"_I'm sure a few moments with him wouldn't matter much now," Megatron answered dangerously, eyeing Optimus as he peered around Ironhide._

"_I really am tired, Megatron," Optimus said, rubbing his optics. "I'm sure I'll have time to talk to you later."_

"_Alright, Optimus. Then why don't you come lie down?" the silver mech gestured towards the berth, his red optics glinting in anticipation._

"_Optimus, no!" Ironhide yelled as Optimus moved forward, away from the safety Ironhide provided. The Weapons Specialist leapt in front of him as Megatron fired his fusion cannon, blocking the assassination attempt. Ironhide was thrown across the room from the force of the blast that hit him._

_//Code Red! CODE RED! Assassination attempt on Prime in his chamber! I need backup NOW!// Ironhide shouted through his com link, pulling himself out of a pile of rubble._

_Megatron sneered at his younger brother, who was shaking in both shock and fear. "_You_? The last Prime? Pathetic," he scowled, aiming his fusion cannon once more. Optimus was frozen to the spot. "It's time I rid the planet of you for good."_

"_Not while I'm still online!" Ironhide bellowed, shooting both cannons off simultaneously, blasting Megatron to the floor. "Optimus, hide!" the black mech yelled. Optimus obeyed and hid behind his toppled berth, peering around it fearfully._

_Megatron growled as he stood, glaring at the bodyguard with as much hate he could muster. "You've intervened for the last time, bodyguard," the larger mech seethed, launching himself at Ironhide._

_Ironhide braced himself for the impact, but was hit with too much force. Megatron pinned him to the floor, slowly crushing his chest right above his Spark chamber._

"_Any last words?" Megatron sneered, putting more pressure on Ironhide's chest._

_Ironhide only grunted and charged both of his cannons before using a burst of strength to push Megatron off him, and shot his cannons at the ceiling. The room immediately caved in, and Megatron was buried beneath the rubble._

"_Optimus! Are you okay?" Ironhide yelled. He was so exhausted he couldn't stand, not to mention the damage he had to his lower circuitry, but in his determination he dragged himself across the debris-covered floor to where Optimus was hiding._

"_Y…yeah…" Optimus replied, shaking all over. His optics grew even wider as he saw the injuries Ironhide sustained. "Ironhide! Y-you're hurt bad!"_

_Ironhide grunted slightly and attempted a small smile. "Its nothing, kid. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." When Optimus still looked worried, he added, "It takes a lot more than a single fusion cannon blast to take me offline."_

"_How about two, then?" Megatron growled, emerging from the pile of debris he was buried under. He shot at Ironhide again._

_Ironhide covered the small Prime with one arm and shot several cannon blasts with the other using the rest of his energy, knocking Megatron back._

_The silver mech was just about to retaliate when he heard a group of mechs rushing towards the room. He escaped just before they reached the chamber._

"_What happened here?" Prowl asked, stopping abruptly. He was shocked at the destruction. "…is that Megatron?" he added, pointing to the escaping mech._

"_Yes it is," Ironhide said through gritted teeth, still lying on the floor with Optimus safely covered. "He tried to kill Optimus."_

"_Is he okay?!?" Ratchet asked frantically._

"_He's shaken up, but that's it," Ironhide replied, releasing Optimus to the medic._

"_That's more that can be said for you."_

"_I'm a bodyguard. Its what I'm supposed to do, Ratch." Ironhide grunted again as he tried to sit up, wires sparking and energon leaking from his wounds. Ratchet was satisfied that Optimus had no injuries and allowed him to stay while he looked over Ironhide._

_Prowl was alerting everyone of Megatron's betrayal, ordering his immediate capture and interrogation. "I can't believe he would do something like this…his own brother…" Prowl sighed._

"_I can," Ironhide muttered. "I could always sense something evil about that mech. And somehow, 'I told you!' doesn't quite get the point across right now."_

_Silence followed Ironhide's words. Indeed, he had tried to warn others about Megatron, but they never took him seriously. They would _now_._

"_Primus must have really liked you today, Ironhide," Ratchet commented, scanning the Weapons Specialist's injuries. "Both blasts missed everything vital, and your Spark chamber doesn't have any lasting damage."_

"_So he's gonna be okay?" Optimus asked the medic worriedly._

"_He'll make a full recovery," Ratchet confirmed._

"_Good," Optimus replied, hugging Ironhide tightly.

* * *

_

Ironhide was brought out of his memories when he saw Optimus stand. He was a fully grown adult mech now, much taller than Ironhide, and the Commander of the Autobot forces against the Decepticon Army. He would never say it aloud, but Ironhide was very proud of the mech Optimus had become. The Weapons Specialist missed the old days, especially before the Great War, but was glad to still have a part in Optimus's life. Even if it wasn't what it used to be.

"Ready, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Ready, Prime," he answered.

Optimus frowned slightly. He missed when Ironhide would call him by his name, not his title. But so much had changed since he took over as the Autobot commander, especially the way Ironhide acted around him.

Optimus shook his head slowly, upset about the formality between them now…he missed the old days when Ironhide wasn't just his bodyguard, but his friend, role model, and father figure. Optimus never really knew his real father, but he saw so much of Ironhide that when he was a Sparkling, he thought Ironhide _was_ his real father. Optimus smiled at the memory, reminiscing Ironhide's amused reaction when this was brought up. He missed that, but he'd never admit it to the black mech he'd known his whole life.

"Let's get going," Optimus said, pulling himself out of his memories. "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

The Autobots left their base on a secret mission to securely transfer the Matrix of Leadership to a safer location, but to the outside world, it only looked like Optimus and his team were on their way to a meeting with the humans.

The group traveled to the other side of the island in silence. Optimus and Ironhide were towards the front of the group, followed by Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, Jolt, and the Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It had been several months since The Fallen had been defeated, and there was still no sign of Decepticon activity on earth. But the Autobots were still weary of an attack, and thus decided to move the Matrix to a much more secure home.

The Autobots prepared to leave Diego Garcia with the Matrix along with the NEST team. They boarded a giant aircraft carrier that would take them to the continental United States, and would continue on land to the newly constructed secret resting place of the Matrix.

Ratchet watched Ironhide and Optimus closely. He noticed a change in both of their behaviors lately. And, knowing both of them for so long, he was pretty sure he knew why. The medic decided to approach Ironhide first.

"You know, there's no real reason for you to call him 'Prime,' right?"

Ironhide huffed. "Of course there is."

"What is it, then? When the rest of us all call him Optimus."

"Its…because…it just doesn't feel right."

"That's not a real reason, Ironhide," Ratchet stated, raising an optic ridge.

"So?" the black mech asked quickly.

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you so defensive?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Ironhide snapped back, turning to leave.

"I think he'd like it if you called him Optimus again."

The Weapons Specialist paused and turned back to face Ratchet. "You think so, huh?" he asked offhand, trying to hide his curiosity but failing.

"Yes, I do," Ratchet smirked, satisfied at Ironhide's reaction. He turned to go below deck. "Things can still go back to the way they were," he added over his shoulder.

Ironhide scowled slightly at the retreating mech, but it turned to a reluctant smile. Maybe Ratchet was right…maybe things _could_ go back to what they used to be. No, he couldn't let that happen. Ironhide couldn't let his feelings get in the way again. Optimus needed him as a bodyguard, not a friend.

* * *

Optimus was resting below deck. He wished he could gather the courage to tell Ironhide how much he missed their old friendship. He smiled sheepishly to himself…he was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, capable of taking on an entire group of Decepticons by himself with no fear, yet he couldn't tell his oldest friend what was on his mind. Optimus sighed. He wasn't always the leader he was today, and though Ironhide would never admit to it, he had a big part in who Optimus had become. The Prime soon became lost in his thoughts, flashes of memories passing through his processor. One particular one caught his attention. It was the day Optimus took over as the Autobot Leader…

* * *

_The day had finally come. The day when Optimus Prime would finally assume full leadership of the Autobots. Before the Great War was started, this would have been the day Optimus took on the role of leading Cybertron with peace and justice. But now, since the planet was caught in the middle of a vicious civil war, it was impossible to do._

_Still, the elders insisted on a ceremony, saying Optimus deserved one. Ironhide and several others objected to this, saying it would make Optimus a wide-open target for assassination, but they finally gave in once they were convinced there would be sufficient security._

_Ironhide was on the stage with Optimus when he was giving his speech as the new Autobot Commander, scanning the area for threats, but also supporting his best friend on this big day. Ironhide was proud of Optimus, more than the new leader probably knew. Security bots were scattered all over the area to ensure Optimus's safety as well, keeping in constant contact with each other. Everything was going flawlessly according to plan, until the traitor in the crowd emerged._

"_Optimus!" Ironhide yelled, seeing the threat an astrosecond too late. He was distracted for that tiny moment during Optimus's speech, admiring the mech he'd become…but it was all the time that was needed for Optimus to be shot. Ironhide watched his best friend fall to the floor in slow motion, a gaping wound over his chest._

_Optimus blinked a few times, not realizing what had happened. One second he was standing, the next he was lying on the floor, and Ironhide was shouting his name and leaning over him with fear in his optics. Optimus also had this weird sensation in his chest, and slowly lifted his head to look…black, twisted metal. Suddenly the pain crashed into him with the realization that he had been shot._

"_Optimus! Listen to me. Stay with me!" Ironhide pleaded, kneeling next to the fallen leader._

_Ratchet was at the scene mere astroseconds after it happened. He wordlessly motioned for the other medics to join him while he worked on Optimus then and there. "No time to move him to the medbay," the CMO said, not looking up from his work. "If we're going to save him, it will be right here, right now."_

_Ironhide was dragged out of the way by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. But Ironhide wanted to be there next to Optimus. He needed to apologize for messing up, for not doing his job as a bodyguard, for letting his feelings get in the way of what he was supposed to do._

_Prowl and Red Alert somberly approached Ironhide. "Do you want to know who it was?" Prowl asked slowly, not daring to look Ironhide in the optic._

"_Yes," the Weapons Specialist growled, anger now replacing his shock and fear._

"_Barricade."

* * *

_

It was the only time Ironhide had ever let his guard down…just that one astrosecond. And it just happened to be that astrosecond that Barricade chose to show himself as a traitor.

Prowl explained to Optimus that Ironhide blamed himself for the attack that day, even when absolutely no one else did. Barricade was a trusted member of the Autobot team, and no one else noticed the threat in time either. But it didn't stop Ironhide from feeling the guilt, thinking if he had just been a bodyguard, not a friend, he could've stopped it from happening. Optimus tried to talk to Ironhide about it, but the mech wouldn't listen to what anyone said. It didn't matter to Ironhide that Optimus had made a full recovery with no lasting effects...it was the fact it happened in the first place that made the Weapons Specialist beat himself up over the situation. "They were right," he would say. "I should never have let my friendship get in the way of protecting you. I won't make that mistake again."

Ever since that day, Ironhide became a different mech. He was never truly happy anymore. He addressed Optimus formally, like a bodyguard would, and made it his personal mission to wipe out anything that had even the tiniest chance of being a threat to Optimus. Though this proved to be very effective for his safety, Optimus no longer had the role model, friend, and father figure he had before. They were still close, and shared rare moments of friendship together, but it was never the same. And it upset the leader more than he'd let anyone know.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Okay? :P Reviews would be loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long.**

**College tends to take over lives. **

**A lot of this chapter is told in flashback, heavily based on ROTF.**

**I actually watched those particular scenes extensively so I would be accurate (minus my character switching).**

**How did I do this, you ask? When the DVD isn't out yet?**

**Well, I have sources. *devious grin*  
**

**I don't really know why I didn't have Arcee in this. I guess I kinda forgot about her until now. Oh well.  
**

**But without further ado (as I really, really need to sleep now,)**

**Here is chapter two! (hey, that rhymed!)**

* * *

Ratchet sighed. For being the Autobot Commander and Weapons Specialist, Optimus and Ironhide were pretty stupid, to put it nicely. Even now, when the two were more obvious than usual, they didn't see what they want is what the other wants as well. Ratchet gently rubbed his nasal plating, trying to figure out what he could do without interfering too much. He learned the hard way that if he just shouted something at either of them, they wouldn't listen. No, he had to be more tactful.

The medic turned his attention to recent events. He guessed that the reason for this sudden change of behavior had to do with Optimus's death in the forest. Ironhide had argued that he should have gone with Optimus, but he still went alone to meet up with Bumblebee while everyone else went to check out a group of Decepticon signals in another direction.

* * *

"_But Prime--"_

"_No, Ironhide. You are to go with the others to check out those signals. And that's final," Optimus said firmly._

_Ignoring the command, Ironhide pressed on, "I'm _your_ bodyguard, not theirs! I'm supposed to protect you! I can't do that when you go off on your own!"_

"_They need your expertise to fight the Decepticons."_

"_And you don't? They'll be fine. Anyway, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are two of the best warriors we have, especially under Jazz's command. Put them with Jolt and Ratchet, and they won't miss me at all!"_

"_NO, Ironhide! You are to go with the others. Don't make me use my rank, though it seems like you wouldn't mind from how much you call me by it."_

_Optimus spun around and strode away, leaving Ironhide speechless at his last remark. Optimus's words bit into Ironhide's armor and echoed in his processor._

"_He must know what he's doing, Ironhide. Let's go," Ratchet said, shaking his head slightly and heading off with the others.

* * *

_

_Jazz realized the other signals were a decoy halfway to their destination, about the same time Bumblebee found them. Immediately the group headed to where Optimus was. But they were too late._

"_I've lost Optimus's energy signature!" Jazz yelled, just outside the forest._

_The group arrived to see their leader motionless on the ground, with a giant, twisted black metal hole in his chest. It stopped all of them in their tracks. It was impossible…Optimus couldn't die…they _needed_ him! They didn't know what to do without Optimus leading them. They were lost._

_Then Ironhide spotted Sam running from the Decepticons, and his instinct kicked in._

"_Autobots, ATTACK!" Ironhide yelled, diving into the fight, both cannons blazing._

_The others quickly followed, keeping both Decepticons away from Sam._

"_Bumblebee, get them out!" Ratchet shouted over his shoulder, shooting at Starscream. Bumblebee sped off with the three humans while the others held off the Decepticons._

_Fortunately the fight didn't last much longer, as Megatron and Starscream fell back for unknown reasons._

_Once they were sure there weren't any more Decepticons in the area, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, and the Twins approached Optimus's body in silence, mourning his death._

"_What do we do now?" Sunstreaker asked finally._

_The others immediately turned to Ironhide. Though Jazz was next in command on Earth, the others all looked to the Weapons Specialist on what to do next, even the saboteur. Ironhide had been around longer and seen more than any of them, and would have progressed to a higher rank had he not chosen to stay a bodyguard. Not to mention it just felt right for Optimus's oldest friend to take his place._

"_We return to the Air Base, and shield our signals from the Decepticons," Ironhide answered, stepping into command. "We will inform Major Lennox and his team of what happened."_

"_What about Sam and the others with Bumblebee?"_

"_Its too dangerous to try to contact them now," Ironhide said immediately. "Our top priority is keeping Sam safe. We must trust Bumblebee to keep them out of harm."

* * *

_

_Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Jolt, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were arriving to the hangar just as the helicopter bringing Optimus back came._

_The Autobots were outraged when their leader was unceremoniously dropped to the ground like a pile of junk. Their indignation was quickly followed by military vehicles surrounding them, complete with heavy machinery. The mechs didn't understand what was going on…they weren't the enemy!_

"_What is the meaning of this?" Sideswipe asked, optics narrowing in suspicion._

_Ironhide was less subtle. "You DARE point a gun at me? You want a piece of me?!? I will TEAR you apart!"_

_The Autobots didn't question what was happening for long--the answer presented itself._

_Galloway._

_If it weren't for Optimus and his respect for all life, Ironhide would have destroyed that pathetic man in an instant._

"_This fool is terribly misinformed," Ratchet commented aloud, listening to Galloway spew idiocy from his mouth. He was growing angrier with each progressive word from the man. Apparently, so was Major Lennox and his team. But it was a lost cause. They were getting sent back to Diego Garcia, whether they wanted to or not._

"_Ironhide, we should leave this planet," Ratchet said after Galloway left, controlling his anger as best he could. They save everyone's lives, and this is the thanks they get? This is the thanks _Optimus_ gets? He gave his life to protect the planet and they want to throw him away like trash. The medic couldn't take any more of this. He was ready to debate whatever reason Ironhide was sure to have to stay on Earth._

_Ironhide raised his head to the sky and closed his optics. "That's not what _Optimus_ would want."_

_Ratchet was halfway through protesting when he realized exactly what Ironhide said. He hadn't said "Optimus" since the day he became Autobot Commander. The medic couldn't argue with Ironhide after that, no matter how much he wanted to, because he realized the full extent of determination the Weapons Specialist had. The other Autobots also agreed without protest…it _was_ what Optimus would want. And in his memory, they would protect this planet with their lives, just like him.

* * *

_

True, it was Ironhide's devotion to Optimus that kept them on Earth. If they had left, they wouldn't have known about Optimus returning to life. For that matter, it might not have happened at all without their help in the desert. The second Ironhide heard that Optimus could come back to life from the Matrix of Leadership, he immediately agreed with Major Lennox and his plan to air drop into Egypt.

But once they were there, it became apparent the Decepticons knew what was going on as well.

* * *

"_I need a scout team--"_

"I'm _leading!" Ironhide said immediately, stepping forward._

"_Alright, walk right through the middle with Sunstreaker and Ironhide!" Major Lennox shouted, strategically directing his team._

_Ironhide prepared to fight as the Decepticons landed across the sand, keeping a sharp optic out for Sam. The Weapons Specialist was becoming increasingly impatient and nervous. The boy had the Matrix, which could bring Optimus back to life! But what if he was captured? Or killed! Or if it didn't work?_

_Ironhide pushed those thoughts out of his processor. That didn't matter now. What did was keeping Sam safe and destroying any Decepticon that got in the way. Even if the boy couldn't bring Optimus back, Ironhide vowed to keep him alive, just as Optimus would. The Weapons Specialist was soon upholding his promise, fighting off several mechs that surged forward._

"_I've spotted Sam!" Sunstreaker shouted after a few minutes of fighting._

"_Hey, Sam!" Ironhide yelled, but he was quickly occupied by the Decepticons once more._

"_Ironhide!" Sam yelled back as Arcee approached him._

_The bodyguard then looked over just in time to see Sunstreaker get blasted, the shots landing dangerously close to Sam and Mikaela._

"_Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide yelled to him, holding off the Decepticons._

_He watched the two humans sprint towards the pillars. Ironhide continued fighting off the enemy to give the two time to get to safety._

_Not long after that he heard the jets, meaning the air strike had arrived. _

_Ironhide brought up the rear as the group sprinted to safety, clutching his chest after a cannon blast landed dangerously close to his Spark chamber. But he had to move. It was move or die, and he wasn't ready to go yet. He still had a job to do._

_The Weapons Specialist barely dove out of the way of the two ton air strike. When he got back to his feet, he immediately looked for Sam._

_And Ironhide saw him, splitting off from the others and making a break for Optimus. And, right behind him, was Megatron. Ironhide didn't have enough time to respond, and looked on in horror as Sam was blasted by Megatron's fusion cannon. He watched Sam fly through the air as if in slow motion. _

_Ironhide failed again._

_The bodyguard couldn't watch Major Lennox try to revive Sam. He already knew it was useless…no human could ever survive something like that. The screaming and yelling only intensified his feeling of failure. Ironhide powered his cannons down and knelt in the sand, arms limp and head hanging, while trying to hold back the emotion._

_A sudden movement caught his optic, and when he turned to look, Ironhide's mouth fell open._

_Sam was alive._

_The Weapons Specialist immediately turned his attention to his commander, watching the boy run over to him and plunge the Matrix into the Prime's Spark chamber._

_Ironhide was so apprehensive, he felt his Spark stop momentarily. For an astrosecond, nothing happened._

_Then Optimus's optics came online, and he grunted as he sat up._

_Ironhide couldn't believe it…and couldn't stop himself from smiling, despite the fact they were in the middle of battle. Optimus was _alive_!_

_Ironhide's joy was short-lived though, as The Fallen arrived, knocking him, Ratchet, and Sideswipe over before stealing the Matrix from Optimus, thus stealing his strength. The Prime was shoved to the ground, and was too weak to pick himself back up._

"_Get up, get up get up get up get up!" Sam yelled with wide eyes, crawling over to Optimus._

"_Get up, Prime!" Ironhide shouted as well, getting back up._

"_He's turning on the machine! You've gotta stop him! Get up!…OPTIMUS!" Sam begged him._

_Ironhide thought all was lost again when Optimus didn't even have the strength to respond, until Jetfire made the ultimate sacrifice._

"_Jolt, electrify! Transplant those afterburners," Ratchet commanded. Jolt obeyed and parts started flying and attaching themselves to Optimus, who was quickly gaining strength._

_Finally, the transformation was completed. And what a powerful sight it was to see. Humans and mechs alike marveled at the vision._

"_Let's roll," the Prime said, flying off to the pyramid._

_The final battle was short lived, even though Optimus fought both The Fallen and Megatron, as Optimus had gained immeasurable strength. As he walked triumphantly back towards the other Autobots and stood facing them, Ironhide couldn't help but feel a surge of compassion and pride for his long-time friend.

* * *

_

Returning from Egypt, Ironhide and Optimus had a pretty large argument on the aircraft carrier. Ironhide kept repeating that Optimus should have listened to him, as he _is_ the bodyguard. Optimus indignantly retorted that he should be allowed to make his own decisions and Ironhide should respect that. The fight was escalating and would have soon become more than just verbal if Ratchet hadn't stepped in. He ordered Ironhide to stay above deck while he checked over Optimus to make sure the addition of Jetfire's parts wouldn't have any adverse affects. Of course, the medic already knew there was no problem, but he needed an excuse to separate the two and let them cool down.

After the two mechs had sufficiently calmed, neither brought up the fight or the reason they started in the first place. But their relationship was still more strained than usual.

Ratchet kept grumbling to himself as he made his way to where Optimus was resting. The Prime looked up when his medic came into view.

"Ratchet," Optimus acknowledged. "What brings you down here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ratchet replied, smiling slightly. "You shouldn't keep secluding yourself. You need more fresh air."

"I know…" Optimus replied, sighing. "I just have a lot to think about."

"Still bothered about that fight with Ironhide?"

"…yes," Optimus relented, resting his forehead on his hands. "I don't know what to do about it."

"Have you tried apologizing?" Ratchet suggested, raising an optic ridge slightly.

When Optimus didn't reply, Ratchet guessed that he hadn't. The medic rolled his optics and rubbed his nasal plating, slightly irritated. But he decided to deal with that later.

"You want to know something, Optimus?"

"What?" the commander asked quizzically, looking up.

"Ironhide called you by name while you were still dead."

"He did?" Optimus asked, surprised.

"Yes, he did."

"Why?"

"_I_ don't know. Maybe you should ask _him_," Ratchet replied, suppressing a small grin.

Optimus's optics narrowed slightly as a wry grin formed on his face. "I know what you're trying to do, Ratchet."

"I'm not trying to do anything," the medic replied innocently, turning his back to leave.

He paused for a moment, and said over his shoulder, "But I'm not lying. He really did call you 'Optimus'."

Optimus was just about to respond when the entire ship jolted slightly and slowly shuddered to a stop.

"Looks like we're here," Ratchet said, climbing back on deck before Optimus could ask him any more questions.

* * *

**Reviews would make me squeal in love.**

**:D *looks hopeful***


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! Chapter 3 has arrived! :D**

**You may have noticed I added Jolt here. Its because I forgot about the poor mech before! :( I went back and edited him into the first and second chapters again, though he doesn't have any lines. Hm, remind you of a certain movie? :P  
**

**I don't have much else to say here except THANK YOU to all my reviewers. Everyone gets to spend three hours with the mech (or femme, if thats what you like) of your choice, courtesy of my gratitude.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Autobots rolled off of the aircraft carrier onto the hard ground and immediately set off for their inland destination. The Matrix was safe and secured with Optimus, surrounded on both sides by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, with the others close behind him.

The group headed off, taking less populated routes to avoid being seen too often by others, even if they were confident enough the Decepticons were still recovering from the latest fight. All precautions were being taken to keep the Matrix out of their hands.

The Autobots again made their trip in silence, either directly or indirectly due to the tension between Optimus and Ironhide. The rest of the team kept quiet about whatever was going on between their Commander and Weapons Specialist, except of course for Ratchet.

The medic was fed up with the tense silence, and just as he was about to say something about it, an explosion just ahead of them caused everyone to screech to a stop.

Everyone immediately transformed, knowing that was no normal explosion. That was a cannon blast.

The Decepticons swarmed the area, completely surrounding the Autobots. Apparently Megatron was able to recover faster than they anticipated, and managed to erase his and the other Decepticons'energy signatures to hide their approach.

"Give me the Matrix, Prime," Megatron growled menacingly, slowly advancing.

"You'll have to fight me for it, Megatron!" Optimus replied, ejecting his energon swords from his forearms.

"I defeated you last time, and I will do it again!" Megatron yelled, diving forward.

The battle began. The desolate landscape was suddenly a flurry of movement and noise. Each Decepticon made to engage Optimus in order to overcome him, but the Autobots fought valiantly and kept them at bay.

Ironhide was fending off Starscream while simultaneously trying to keep one optic on Optimus. His paranoia about what had happened in the forest wouldn't leave him, and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

The Weapons Specialist managed to land a series of cannon blasts in the Seeker's left wing, thus grounding him for a while. In the few seconds Ironhide had to observe the fight around him, he noticed several things.

Jazz was easily dodging everything fired at him, thus keeping that particular Decepticon at bay. Ratchet easily sliced an arm off of the enemy using his saw, and quickly finished the job. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were also keeping their fights going, albeit showing off at the same time. Bumblebee was struggling slightly with two Decepticons, but maneuvered around them so they accidentally attacked each other. Jolt was busy shocking any Decepticon within range from his energon whips while managing to avoid major damage. Last of all, Optimus was holding his own against Megatron. But the Commander was so caught up in his fight with the Decepticon leader, he didn't notice Barricade sneak up behind him.

Luckily, Ironhide did.

The Weapons Specialist launched himself at the traitor, leaving Ratchet to take over fighting Starscream, and blocked the sneak attack. Barricade growled at his failed attempt and made to go after Optimus again, but Ironhide's reflexes were faster and Barricade was forced backward, where Jolt attacked him. This left Ironhide open to watch out for Optimus.

The Autobot commander took a hit to his chest and stumbled backwards slightly as Megatron advanced further, intending to use this small opening in defense to finish him. Instead of just taking the Matrix from the Prime, which would have been easy enough, Megatron wanted to rip it from his cold, offlined body.

Ironhide jumped up and shot at giant silver mech before he could attack Optimus, who dodged the blasts and spun around to face the bodyguard. His optics narrowed as he recognized the black mech before him.

"You've intervened for the last time, bodyguard," Megatron growled, charging up his cannon.

"You said that the first time, Decepticon, and look where that got you!" Ironhide shot back, sinking into a defensive stance.

"Ironhide, no!" Optimus yelled, but he was soon caught in battle with Barricade, who had taken out Jolt. He was unable to stop his oldest friend from taking on Megatron alone.

Ironhide was forced backwards, away from the center of fighting. "What do you think you're gaining, taking me on alone, bodyguard?" Megatron sneered, attacking Ironhide.

"Keeping you away from Prime," Ironhide huffed, dodging the attack and countering with his own cannon blasts.

"Ah…but that won't stop his defeat, now will it?" Megatron's sneer curled into a malicious grin. "Especially since his _bodyguard_ is so far away?"

Ironhide worriedly glanced in Optimus's direction, who was indeed farther away than he was comfortable with. But that wasn't the main problem.

The main problem was a bright light in the sky, quickly headed towards the center of fighting. The object crash landed in an explosion of dirt and rubble.

Ironhide could only watch as Soundwave emerged from the crater, immediately going to restrain Optimus. To his credit, the leader fought valiantly, but he was overcome by the pair of mechs when no one else could get to his side in time. The satellite's long tendrils wrapped themselves around Optimus's limbs, digging deep inside his joints and immobilizing the Autobot Commander from within. Optimus was paralyzed.

Ironhide's moment of shock was all Megatron needed to send him flying backwards with a fusion cannon blast. The black mech landed roughly, grunting upon impact as his shoulder cannons were crushed. He winced as he got up, and watched with horror as Megatron advanced towards his immobile leader. Memories of the forest battle ran through Ironhide's processor, and he instantly made up his mind about what he was going to do. A determined glint shone in his optics.

The silver mech then triumphantly stalked over to Optimus, who was kneeling on the ground, arms limp and still bound by Soundwave's tentacles, but eyes glaring daggers at his enemy, ready to face whatever doom was to come.

"This time, let's hope you learn to stay dead, Prime," Megatron sneered.

_Crash._

Optimus cringed as an automatic reaction to the sound of a cannon blast hitting his armor.

Wait.

That wasn't _his_ armor.

Optimus opened his optics and saw Ironhide standing in front of him, his right arm profusely leaking energon and dangling useless from the cannon blast he took for Optimus.

"Ironhide, move!"

"No." Ironhide replied stiffly.

"That's an order!" Optimus commanded.

Ironhide's optics narrowed, but he didn't turn around. "You can take that order and shove it up your aft, Prime. I'm not moving."

Optimus's anger flared. "If you don't move, I'll-"

"You'll what, Prime?" Ironhide growled. "Throw me in the brig? You and I both know that won't happen, for more than one reason."

Optimus understood the meaning in his words, but was cut off by Megatron before he could reply.

"You should listen to your leader, bodyguard," Megatron said dangerously. "Or you will end up in…_very_ bad shape."

_Crash_.

Ironhide's left arm was attacked before he had a chance to counterattack Megatron.

The Weapons Specialist was now weaponless. But despite this, Ironhide stood his ground in front of Optimus, doing his job--giving his life for his leader.

"I'm not moving!" Ironhide shouted defiantly, despite the shooting pain coming from both of his arms.

"All you are doing is killing yourself and slightly delaying your Prime's death," Megatron sneered, this time shooting Ironhide right above his hip joint. The black mech's leg buckled but he managed to stay standing. "Autobots are foolish, indeed," the silver mech added venomously.

Ironhide was grinding his teeth together from the pain, but refused to give in. Countless millennia of training prepared him for this moment. He would endure whatever was thrown at him until the others could step in to save Optimus without risking their lives.

Megatron seemed to become annoyed with the stubborn bodyguard. Surely, the Decepticon leader could easily toss the Autobot aside to finish off Prime and take the Matrix, but the sheer amount of defiance this mech was showing towards him angered Megatron more than he liked to admit. Growling, he fired on Ironhide again, this time hitting him in his lower abdomen. The black mech only winced slightly before resuming his steeled expression.

* * *

Ratchet could hear alarms going off in his processor, alerting him to Ironhide's critical state. He knew something was terribly wrong. But the medic didn't have much time to worry about everyone due to the fact he was still fighting off Starscream.

"Need a hand, Ratch?" Sunstreaker asked as if on cue, swerving in to attack the Seeker.

"Go take care of them," Sideswipe added, nodding over to where Optimus and Ironhide were.

The second Ratchet turned around, he was frozen from shock. He knew Ironhide was hurt, but what he didn't know was that the Weapons Specialist was _deliberately_ standing in the way!

"Why doesn't he _move_, the stubborn glitch!" the medic exclaimed. "…Because he's protecting Optimus…" he answered himself quietly. Ratchet frantically looked for a solution. The only way he could think of to get those two out of that mess was to somehow free Optimus. And that meant taking on Soundwave…alone.

Ratchet prepared his buzz saw and carefully took aim. He knew the second he released the saw Soundwave would know about it, but it was still worth a shot.

* * *

Soundwave knew the instant he was being attacked. The instant after that he glowered, knowing exactly what that Autobot medic had planned, and also knowing it would be successful before he could sufficiently react. Damn him.

Ratchet's buzz saw blades sliced through the air and cut cleanly across the tendrils that were holding Optimus captive. The Autobot leader regained control over his limbs and began ripping the severed tentacles out of his joints, and Soundwave began his counterattack on Ratchet. All of this happened within astroseconds.

Optimus had the element of surprise on his side when he leapt at Megatron, thus leveling the playing field again. The two were clashed in battle once more over possession of the Matrix.

Ironhide subconsciously accepted that he no longer needed to protect Optimus and allowed himself to collapse to the ground. Only now were the pain receptors being fully recognized in his processor, causing him to shut down his sensory systems due to the sheer amount of pain.

Ratchet was quickly caught by a very angry Soundwave, the very same tendrils regrowing and twisting themselves within Ratchet's joints this time around. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself. The medic had no effective defense, as his saw blades were nowhere to be seen-

_Whoosh_.

Both of Ratchet's saw blades suddenly appeared, slicing once again through Soundwave's tentacles. Jazz had just enough time to give the medic a quick thumbs up before leaping on Soundwave's back and attacking him from there.

Ratchet didn't even bother removing the tendrils from his body as he grabbed his saw blades and literally dove to Ironhide's side. It was only through millennia of desensitizing that kept him from purging at the sight of one of his oldest friends in such brutal, horrible condition. The limited supplies Ratchet carried with him were nowhere near enough to save Ironhide's life, but that didn't stop the stubborn medic from trying. But Ratchet did acknowledge that needed to get back to Diego Garcia for full resources, but that would take a miracle.

The sound of military jets filled the air. Every mech paused from their respective battles and looked skyward, to be greeted with the United States Air Force. Backup had arrived.

Megatron growled angrily, knowing now it was retreat or die, having had experience with those particular fleshlings. He ordered his Decepticons to fall back, and he left immediately. He would have to devise a new plan for posession of the Matrix.

The first thing on everyone's processor after the Decepticon retreat was Ironhide. Ratchet was rushing to pull spare parts off his own body and repairing Ironhide with them while Optimus, Jazz, and the Twins approached slowly, not wanting to believe what they saw. Bumblebee was close behind, supporting a limping Jolt. All the Autobots looked worse for wear from the tough battle, but no one complained in light of Ironhide's fate.

Optimus stepped forward and knelt on the other side of Ironhide without a word. The Autobot commander was barely able to look at him. There was almost nowhere on his body that wasn't damaged in some way.

Optimus was only semi-aware that an Army cargo plane landed in the background, and that Major Lennox had run over with his team. He barely heard the Major gasp in shock at what he saw, or hear him order his team to make room for Ironhide in the plane. To Optimus, it was like his entire world had slowed. All he saw was Ironhide, hurt from protecting his life. Flashes of memories sprinted through his processor, each a time where Ironhide managed to ward off an assassination attempt and take several hits for him. Each time the bodyguard was able to pull himself up again.

But Optimus knew this time wouldn't be like the others. He knew, deep within his Spark, that Ironhide was dying.

* * *

**I know, I leave cliffies a lot on my fics, but I can't resist.**

**Sorry if any point of the battle was confusing. :/**

**Soundwave didn't try to re-attack Optimus because to him, the logical choice was Ratchet :P**

**And we'll pretend the humans are more of a threat to Megsy than they were in the movie, which is why he retreated.  
**

**Anywho. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**...I'm SO SORRYYYY!!! Dx**

**3 months. Its been 3 months!! Dx Dx Dx**

**...please forgive me.**

* * *

Only Ironhide and Ratchet could fit in the plane back to Diego Garcia while in robot mode. The others had to wait for the next ones to be ordered out to them.

Optimus was unable to move even after Ratchet and the others got Ironhide into the plane. He could only stare at the wet patch of ground, sodden from all the mech fluids and energon that had openly flowed from Ironhide.

The Autobot commander was vaguely aware that someone was trying to talk to him, but in complete honesty he didn't care who they were or what they were saying. All he cared about, all he could _think_ about, was Ironhide.

His Weapons Specialist had surpassed expectations many times before when acting as his bodyguard, but nothing…_nothing_ compared to this. Optimus understood that bodyguards did sacrifice themselves for their charges…but standing in the way of so many attacks, and to still be _online_, was pure and blatant torture. Especially for one of the oldest mechs still living.

Optimus knew his resolve was cracking. Emotions were starting to seep through to the surface and before he could stop it, they came flowing out like an unstoppable force. The others could only look on hopelessly as their one biggest source of strength broke down completely.

* * *

"Don't you dare give up on me," Ratchet warned the black mech before him. He hadn't stopped his emergency surgery for a nanosecond since he first reached Ironhide. "Don't even think about it, Ironhide! We need you. Optimus needs you! Frag, even _I_ need you, you stubborn son of a glitch. And don't make me say that again."

The CMO continued to clamp fluid lines and replace wiring and other components with extra systems he carried on himself for such emergencies, but he was starting to run out of the emergency supply. Soon he'd have to make a choice; stop replacing when he ran out of spare parts, or continue and use his _own_.

"Really isn't a choice, is there?" Ratchet asked himself softly, continuing his surgery.

* * *

It was a very uncomfortable silence after Ratchet and Ironhide left. The humans were still too shocked to do anything. Bumblebee's antennae and wings drooped as he looked away, and Jolt, now sitting, tried to forget what he just saw. The twins were shifting back and forth, visibly uncomfortable in such a position where they could do nothing to help. Jazz was the only mech who was physically able to approach Optimus.

"Optimus? Can you hear me?" Jazz asked tentatively. He was worried about his commander, who hadn't moved an inch. The saboteur slowly walked closer. "Optimus…?"

It was then that Jazz noticed the fluid around Optimus's optics. He blinked in surprise. Optimus was _crying_. He never, _ever_ cried. It broke Jazz's spark to see his leader feeling so much pain. And if that wasn't enough, Optimus had completely broken down a few seconds later.

"Why, Ironhide? _Why_?!? You weren't supposed to _do_ that! Why didn't you _listen_ to me?" Optimus shouted, pounding his fist into the ground in grief. "You're not supposed to _die!_"

"Ratchet is the best medic out of both Autobots and Decepticons. If anyone can save Ironhide, its him," Jazz said consolingly, kneeling at his leader's side. He looked around as Optimus continued to cry. Everyone seemed just as shaken as he was at Optimus's outburst. Drawing in a deep cycle of air, Jazz forced back his emotions. Someone had to be strong for everyone, and it looked like he was it.

"_Heh, here I am, in the same position as before," _Jazz thought sadly. _"I never thought I'd have to do this again…"

* * *

_

"_You can't be serious, Ironhide--"_

"_I am, Jazz," the Weapons Specialist replied. "It's the only way to get everyone out safely."_

_Jazz automatically ducked as an explosion rocked the building._

"_But what about Optimus? He needs you!"_

_Ironhide paused for a moment before replying. "I have to think about his safety, not what he wants. The Decepticons know that wherever I am, Optimus is close by, so the hologram projector I borrowed from Mirage will make them think its really Optimus with me. If I can draw them away, you can lead everyone, _including_ Optimus, to safety. it's the only way!"_

_Another explosion, closer this time, shook the building. _

"_Why can't Optimus do it? He _is_ the Autobot Commander!"_

"_He's never had experience doing something like this. I just know he'll freeze up and in situations like this that can mean death."_

"_But Prowl's there too! He's a tactician, he should be able to-"_

"_No, he can plan, but he's not trained to put those plans into action. And you know it takes him time to go over every detail, and we haven't got that time. That's why it has to be you."_

"_Me? Lead everyone? I can't do that! I'm not a leader, Ironhide! I'm barely a full-grown mech and you're asking me to lead twenty others to safety?"_

"_Yes you _can_ do it. Just use your training!"_

"_But I'm training to be a _spy_, not a rescue captain! There's a huge difference!"_

_Ironhide knelt down to Jazz's height and grabbed the mech lightly by his shoulder plates. "You're a better mech than you're making yourself out to be. You can do this! You're creative…I know you can get everyone out safely. Just follow your instinct!"_

_Jazz stood in shocked silence as Ironhide moved away, preparing to draw fire away from the other mechs and femmes. Another even larger explosion snapped the saboteur back to reality and he ran back to Optimus._

"_Barely a full-grown mech and he's having me act like I'm second in command or something," Jazz grumbled to himself. "I'm just a spy, slag it! I can't do this! I have no idea what to do!"_

_Jazz paused behind a crumbling wall to gather himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Okay…maybe you _can_ do this, Jazz. Ironhide wouldn't trust you with Optimus if he didn't think you could, no, _would_ succeed. And this is just like a spy mission…except you'll have twenty others in tow. That can't be too bad. Its not like I'm leading sparklings, they're all grown enough to know what to do when I tell them…" Clinging almost desperately to his newfound confidence, he rushed back to the others by dodging around obstacles and remaining unseen by the enemy. "Ironhide believes in me. And someone has to be strong…everyone is bound to be just as scared as I am, but someone has to lead them. Looks like that's me this time."

* * *

_

That experience helped Jazz fly through the ranks until he rested at Third in Command overall, and Second in Command for Optimus's own team, a position he had wanted since that day. _"If it weren't for Ironhide, I wouldn't have made it this far. I wouldn't be here, right now, with all these mechs and humans I call my friends,"_ Jazz thought, still comforting Optimus. "_I'd have never made Second in Command if he didn't tell Optimus he wanted to stay a bodyguard. I never would have had these wonderful opportunities…I owe you so much, Ironhide. Please come back to us so I can tell you in person_."

* * *

Finally, the plane landed at Diego Garcia, and Ratchet couldn't get out of the thing fast enough. He managed to get Ironhide relatively stabilized, but he was still far from being okay. The medic pulled him into the medbay and locked the doors to prevent anyone from entering. He tried to reassure himself it was so no one bothered him while he worked…but he knew it was so no one would stop him from what he was about to do.

The medic had run out of replacement parts just before the plane landed, and knew he didn't have any spares left on base either. This left him with amputating his own to replace Ironhide's damaged systems.

Ratchet prepared himself as best he could for what he was doing. The medic had never had to use his own parts for repair before, mainly because there was never anyone needing so many repairs that was still online. He was more nervous about it than he'd like to admit. Plus, Ratchet couldn't risk sedating himself or using a painkiller, both of which could either knock him out or mess with his processor. This meant he would feel every millimeter of the laser scalpel as it cut across every piece he needed to give to Ironhide.

Deciding to replace a large energon line in the Weapons Specialist's abdomen first, the CMO grabbed his laser scalpel and tensed as he went to cut out his own. "You can do this, Ratchet," the medic encouraged himself. He placed the scalpel lightly on his energon line. "You can do this--"

Suddenly Ironhide's hand grabbed Ratchet's, causing the medic to yell in surprise. "Just what the slag do you think you're doing?" the black mech growled, optics glaring at the mech above him.

"I-Ironhide! You're…you're awake!" Ratchet stammered, shaken slightly. He really hadn't expected the Weapons Specialist to wake up so soon, judging by his injuries. "What the frag are you doing _awake_?" the CMO added, regaining his composure.

"I don't know, _you're_ the medic," Ironhide grumbled back. The Weapons Specialist was surprised himself, as he thought he was dead for sure after that battle. Trying to get up, he asked, "Where's Optimus?"

"Oh no you don't," Ratchet said, forcing Ironhide back down. "You're little stunt out there caused you _severe_ damage. I'm not even halfway done repairing you and you're _definitely_ not ready to sit up."

Ironhide contemplated for a moment, noting the many lines and gaping holes and frayed wires on himself. A small wave of depression washed over the black mech when he noticed his cannons were missing. Things were definitely _bad._

Thanking Primus for Ratchet's painkillers, Ironhide decided not to push his luck this time and laid back down, albeit grudgingly. "You never answered my question."

"Optimus will be here soon. The other plane wasn't far away."

Satisfied, the Weapons Specialist added, "And my first question?"

"…What about it?"

"You never answered."

Sighing, Ratchet stopped observing all the monitors and turned to Ironhide. "I have no other choice. There's nothing else to repair you with. _Nothing_." Glancing back at the monitor, the medic added, "And if I don't repair you soon, all my work will _be_ for nothing. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Ratchet, you can't do that--"

"I can, and I will."

"You'll kill yourself!"

"I know."

The look Ratchet gave him said everything to Ironhide. Ratchet knew what he was doing would probably kill him. He knew it was going to be a horrible, painful, drawn-out way to die. He knew everything, but was still going to do it to give him a better chance of living. Had Ironhide had the energy, he would've argued more, but there was nothing he could do at this point that would make Ratchet change his mind.

"Why?" the Weapons Specialist asked, slightly defeated.

"Because I won't let you die," Ratchet replied, walking up to the black mech with a large dosage of sedative. "The next time you wake up, I should be done. I'll make sure Optimus is here when you do."

The unsaid words in Ratchet's optics told Ironhide everything he needed to know. "...Thanks, Ratch."

"No problem, you stubborn glitch," Ratchet said, smiling slightly as he administered the sedative. With a small smile on his faceplates, Ironhide allowed himself to slip into stasis.

* * *

Just under an hour later, the other planes landed at Diego Garcia. Everyone, healthy and injured, sped towards the medbay, eager to know of Ironhide's condition, since Ratchet blocked all communication to him. When they got to the doors, however, they found them locked.

"Ratchet, are you there?" Optimus asked nervously.

"Yes, now go away. I've got too much work to do," Ratchet replied stiffly.

"Ratchet?…Are you okay? You sound like you're in pain…" Optimus asked hesitantly. Something just wasn't right.

"I'm _fine_, now _go_."

Optimus knew that Ratchet was very short-tempered while working on a patient, but there was something in his voice that told Optimus there was something terribly wrong. "We need to get in there. Ratchet's obviously not okay, and he may need our help whether he wants it or not," the Commander said, turning to the others.

"No problem, we'll get 'em open in no time," Sideswipe said, moving forward to the keypad lock with his brother.

"What code is it this time, you think?"

"Try A5G75H032M2N5FT322SQOP."

"No go. Let's go with FNH693AQ3F99HRG6679D2Q."

"What about BHDT6215D4SA58HO0347B1?"

"Got it. Good job, Sunny."

The medbay doors slid open once the locks were disabled. The Autobots were prepared to see something bad, but they were _not_ prepared for what they saw.

Ratchet was cutting out his own parts to repair Ironhide. And it wasn't just minor things like energon lines, no…he was taking vital components for _life_ out of himself.

Ratchet didn't turn around when he heard the door open, mostly because he didn't want them to see the extent of what was going on, nor the pain evident on his faceplates, nor the sheer amount of effort it was taking for him to stay upright. "I _thought_ I told you to _go_."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sped forward and caught the medic just before he collapsed and gently laid him on the ground. "And how did you get through that lock?" the CMO added, still managing to glare at the twins, even in his current state.

"Sides and I hacked them all the first week the medbay was built," Sunstreaker said offhandedly, concentrating on Ratchet and his injuries. "Go see if he has any supplies left, will you?" the mech added to his brother.

"And _what_ are you planning to do now?"

"We didn't just hack codes, Ratch," Sideswipe said, returning with a box of clamps and small patches. "Let's get you functional again."

* * *

Jazz wisely led Bumblebee and Jolt away from the medbay before they could see too much. They may be warriors, but they were still the youngest of the team and shouldn't have to be exposed to such a scene this early. He also barred the area from the humans so they wouldn't have to witness it as well. The saboteur was bombarded by questions, and did everything within his power to control the situation and not betray the total extent of the problem. Once he settled everyone down, he went to rejoin the others in the medbay.

Ratchet was still on the floor, though thanks to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's hacked medical knowledge, the CMO was no longer on the verge of off-lining any moment. The Twins knew once all this was over they would be in for a _ton_ of trouble, since they not only hacked confidential files but were also working on the medic himself, who _hated_ being repaired with a passion. But they didn't care, because someone had to do it for him, as Ratchet couldn't do it himself. And as long as it helped Ratchet, and in turn helped Ironhide, they would face anything that was thrown at them.

Optimus was at his medic's side, obviously trying to find something to say but words were failing him. He finally managed to get one word out.

"…_Why_?"

"It's a necessary sacrifice," Ratchet grunted back. He tried to get back up, but the Twins firmly held him down to finish up their repairs.

"A necessary sacrifice? You're _killing_ yourself, Ratchet! That isn't _necessary_!" Optimus replied, almost pleading.

"Yes it is. To give Ironhide a chance, it is."

"But we need you here. _Alive_."

"You also need Ironhide."

With a burst of energy, Ratchet shoved the Twins away and struggled to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get him my energon converter, _now_."

Jazz, who had been watching from the doorway, finally entered and stopped in front of Ratchet. "You're not giving up anything else from yourself, Ratch. I won't let you."

Optics almost blasting through the saboteur, Ratchet growled, "I _have_ to--"

"_No_, you don't. Because I'm giving up _my_ energon converter for him."

Ratchet wanted to argue. He really did. He wanted to say Jazz had no idea what he was volunteering for. He wanted to say it would be better if it just came from himself, since he was already damaged and pretty close to off-lining himself. But the sheer determination that emanated from the saboteur's optics told him that he did know, and he was still ready to give it up. It was the same look he gave Ironhide before he put the mech in stasis. And Ratchet didn't want to admit it, but it was probably better that it came from Jazz anyway. His scans said Jazz's would be more compatible.

"Even as a healthy mech, you'll only have a few days to live without one."

"I know."

"And I don't know when I can get another."

"…I know."

"And you still want to do this?"

"Yes."

"…Okay. I'm not happy with it, but okay."

Optimus and the Twins watched in silence as Jazz put his own life on the line for Ironhide. Optimus turned to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and he was met with two determined nods. The commander then turned back to Ratchet.

"Ratchet. What else does Ironhide need?"

"A meta processor, since his is about fried, an energy absorber and a power pack, as both were destroyed, several other processors to keep him functional, and a lot of work on his spark chamber."

Sideswipe spoke first. "You can take the processors from me. Sunny will be able to keep me under control without them through our bond."

"And the energy absorber can be mine. Sideswipe will send some through our bond as well," Sunstreaker added.

"And don't even think about arguing with us, because we're not going to listen."

"I'll donate my power pack for him, and any other component you may need later," Optimus said, determined.

Ratchet sighed and turned around to face the others. He hadn't expected anyone else to donate their parts. He was fully ready to give his own life and his own parts, but the realization that he might not have to die was slowly creeping into his processors. But he still had to make sure. "You all realize exactly what you're doing, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Without a doubt."

"Especially you, Optimus. You'll be in the most critical condition of them all. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," the Commander repeated, that one word full of determination and loyalty to the mech that saved his life. Now, it was Optimus's turn.

"…Fine. Sunstreaker, you're up first. Jazz, Optimus, help me prepare him. Sideswipe, open your bond with him and when I say so, start sending him energy. He's gonna need it."

* * *

**...hopefully this was worth the wait.**

***smiles nervously***

**Questions, comments, raves, rants, death threats, all welcomed. (Because I definitely deserve the last two for the 3 month wait.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG GUESS WHO'S BACK GUYS :D**

**That's right. First update in MONTHS, and first time you get a new chapter of Sacrifice on over a YEAR.**

**I apologize profusely for the wait. Life was, well, very, very time consuming this past year. But I'm back, and I hope you like the new, fresh chapter!**

**I kinda laugh at this chapter, though...especially at Will. He gets a little philosophical and it kinda cracks me up xD  
**

* * *

"_Done...finally done_," Ratchet thought. After hours upon hours of surgery, the medic had finally, _miraculously_, finished. Ironhide was no longer dying.

But he couldn't say that about the rest of them.

Nervousness crept into the medic's body at the sight of the other four recharging mechs. Ratchet had sent out Jolt on a mission through space before beginning the surgery, hoping that maybe, just maybe an Autobot supply ship might be nearby. Because without replacement parts soon...four of his five patients would die. Granted, Optimus and the Twins would probably have enough time to wait, but Jazz...

He had four days, at most.

Ratchet was regretting his decision to let the others help. _"It should have been just me," _he thought, half falling to the floor to rest._ "_I_ should have been the only one to have to go through this."_

"If I were any good as a medic, I'd have been able to come up with a solution better than this," Ratchet scowled to himself, unable to see any positive side to this situation. He ignored the warnings flashing in his processor about his low energon levels and the pain from his missing parts as he got back up. He couldn't sit still knowing he had four lives resting in his incapable hands...and he should at least let everyone else know what was going on.

* * *

Bumblebee was the first to hear Ratchet approaching. He stood as he saw the medic walk in, waiting nervously for the news about Ironhide, the others in the room following suit. Ratchet caught the yellow mech's optics for a split second – Bumblebee's Spark clenched slightly at the look on his teammate's face plates – before speaking.

"He's okay," Ratchet said, leaning against a wall out of exhaustion. "They're all okay, for now."

A wave of relief swept through the air, soft murmurs from the humans buzzing around the room. Ironhide wasn't dead. Things were going to work out, just like they always did.

Though relieved, Major Lennox couldn't help but notice a hidden meaning in Ratchet's words. "What do you mean, _they_? Where's everyone else?"

"_Might as well get this over with,_" the CMO thought tiredly. "There were...complications with repairing Ironhide." The medic looked away from everyone, hesitating a moment before going on. "Much like humans need organ transplants after severe injury, Ironhide needed replacement parts...and I did not have the spares I needed to fully repair him."

"Then how is Ironhide okay?"

"I had to improvise."

Will's confusion turned to shock when he noticed the energon leaking from the patches Ratchet accidentally tore loose. "Ratchet, you're-"

"I know," the medic said gruffly, cutting off Major Lennox's alarmed statement. The soldier stared openly at the mech before him as everything clicked.

"You used your own parts." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And the others offered to help."

"...Yes." Ratchet was still struggling with that particular decision.

"But if Ironhide couldn't survive without those parts, how will the rest of you?"

"We won't," the CMO sighed, rubbing his forehelm. This was going to be difficult.

Understandably, the room erupted with questions. Ratchet held up a hand to quiet them before continuing. "You must understand that we have been alive for millions of years. We've been fighting together longer than any of you can imagine. That creates a bond of friendship unlike anything humans are capable of. So when one of our own is injured, we will do anything in our power to save them, even if it puts our own lives at stake...and despite my reservations, I went through with their wishes to help."

The medic let his words sink in for a moment. "But still, we are not ignorant of our cause. We understand that we are _all_ needed to fight this war. This is why the replacement parts came from Optimus, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sidedwipe, along with myself. Taking a few components from each healthy mech almost certainly allows for survival of everyone until replacements can be found, or in extreme cases, created."

A second wave of relief washed over the room with Ratchet's words, taking comfort in his assurance that everyone would be okay. The medic excused himself and returned to the medbay to further monitor his patients. Bumblebee ans Will followed him out.

Ratchet didn't look up from his scans over Optimus when he heard the door creak open, already knowing who had followed him. He had no energy to protest their presence, so instead he enlisted their help in monitoring the four Autobots while he attempted a short recharge.

Will waited until Ratchet was out of range before speaking. "I know he's acting like everything will be okay, but its actually pretty bad, isn't it?" he asked, looking up at his yellow companion. Bumblebee nodded somberly. He wasn't a medic, but he could still perform and understand basic scans, and the ones he collected from Jazz were particularly worrying.

"I guess...I guess I'm just not used to seeing you guys so vulnerable," Major Lennox added quietly. Seeing the mechs he had been fighting with for so long in such danger of dying was unnerving. Over the past few years NEST had lost countless soldiers...but not one Autobot was killed. Even when Optimus "died," he did not look nearly as fragile as he did now. But seeing everyone lying so silently, Will felt they looked so...frail. It was never a word he would have associated with them before, and probably would have laughed at the prospect a few days before. But things had changed since then. As strong as the Autobots were, they were still a species struggling on the verge of extinction, fighting for survival like himself. Now that he thought about it, humans and Autobots were not so different. They both had intelligence, courage, kindness..._emotions_. It was a common belief that emotions were what made humans unique, and that they could not be taught to artificial intelligence. Will scoffed at the thought...they weren't artificial in any aspect. They were _alive_. Instead of brains they had computers, instead of flesh covering their bodies they had metal, instead of nerves and blood vessels they had wires and energon tubes. But they were still undeniably _alive_. But with the privilege of life comes the inevitability of death. Something both Autobots and humans would all eventually encounter. It was a humbling, and slightly terrifying feeling, to be on equal grounds with such an advanced, long lasting, and intelligent race.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Giant robotic aliens or not, the Autobots were his friends. "I hope they'll be okay."

* * *

Rest was a futile effort, but Ratchet decided to try anyway. Not even his worst memories of emergency battlefield surgery stressed him like the current situation did. It didn't make any sense. He wasn't dodging projectiles while forming a piece of scrap metal into a spare part while performing surgery with no supplies but his own two hands. He had a medbay that was well equipped, considering the resources available. He had supplies. He wasn't being attacked on all sides.

So why did this situation worry him so much?

Well, Ratchet knew the answer, but it didn't make things any easier. The medic sighed discontentedly and forced himself into recharge, if only for a short while.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Ratchet much earlier than he anticipated. He looked up expectantly, albeit slightly grumpy, at his visitors.

"Ironhide is waking up," Will said, sitting in Bumblebee's palm. The Autobot scout nodded his agreement to the Major's statement and pointed towards the medbay.

The CMO cursed quietly to himself as he led the way back. He had wanted to keep everyone under heavy sedation; it would be much easier to monitor their progress and keep them from spending too much energy. But then again Ratchet wasn't too surprised...Ironhide never took sedation well.

The medic didn't bother knocking as he walked straight into the smaller side room where Ironhide was. And, sure enough, the black mech was awake...and much to Ratchet's displeasure, sitting upright.

"Ratchet!" Ironhide exclaimed, taken aback. "I thought..."

"Glad to see you too," Ratchet said flatly, fixing his patient with a firm yet kind stare. "You shouldn't even be awake for a few more days yet, much less sitting upright. You need more time to heal."

"I'm fine," the Weapons Specialist said automatically, still staring openly at the medic.

"You are _not_," the CMO stated, firmly poking the black mech in the chest. "You nearly died on this table just hours ago. You need time for the replacement parts to fully integrate...or do you want everyone's contributions to be for nothing?"

"_So that's how Ratchet's still here..."_ Ironhide thought. "The others offered to help as well."

"Yes they did," Ratchet said shortly. "Though if things went my way they would have stayed out of it."

"You can't blame them for wanting you alive."

"But I can blame them for giving me such a difficult decision," Ratchet said, exasperated. "Its my job as a medic to save lives, not put them in danger. To have four other lives in my hands when it would have just been my own is not an easy reality to accept."

Ironhide waited a moment before asking. "Which four?"

Ratchet had hoped to avoid this subject, but unfortunately he could see no way out of this situation. He looked away before replying. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz...and Optimus."

The air immediately tensed. "Optimus?"

"That's what I said."

"Why did you allow him to do such a thing?" the Weapons Specialist growled, outraged. "I can understand letting the other three go through with it, but _Optimus_? He's too important, he's our leader! He's-"

"Do you think I was happy with that decision?" Ratchet snapped. "Do you think I wanted to do it? He wouldn't have listened to reason even if I had the time and energy to argue."

The medic paced around the room, agitated. He had had enough of this; it was time to take a more active role in this situation. "Don't think I don't know how you feel about him, Ironhide. I know you raised him since he was a youngling. I know how deep your friendship goes and I most definitely know you tow have some unfinished business to take care of."

Ironhide was too shocked to retaliate, so Ratchet continued. "Maybe now you can see how _stupid_ that argument was. We're in a war, Ironhide, we're _bound_ to be killed eventually. You can't be angry with Optimus's decision to split us up; I would have done the same thing if I were in his position. He can't afford to let his feelings dictate his actions, which is something you could benefit from remembering."

"That doesn't make his temporary death any easier to deal with," Ironhide growled defiantly.

"I'm not saying it does. His death was hard on _everyone_, Ironhide. He wasn't just your friend, he was ours too." The medic sighed. "The point is, you've _both_ been given a second chance. I'd hope you won't waste it arguing over something from the past."

When Ironhide chose not to reply, Ratchet made for the door. "Now _rest_. You won't do anyone any good if you dislodge any of those replacement parts. And if we have any luck, I can have Optimus and the others awake and functional in a few days."

The Weapons Specialist nodded silently and laid back down.

"And," Ratchet added, "Once you've gained enough strength, I'll reattach your cannons. But not before I say so, so don't think about trying to reinstall them on your own. I will not repair them like the last time."

Ratchet closed the door to Ironhide's chamber, confident enough he would rest with the promise of his cannons if he followed directions. He was glad he did not have to go into detail about who donated what part...Ratchet did not want to have to deal with telling Ironhide about Jazz's precarious situation on top of his reaction to letting Optimus help as well. And if the universe liked him at all, he wouldn't have to, and Jolt would return with good news, or better: an Autobot supply ship.

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter, but I'm rusty D: This will also explain any large changes in writing style from a year ago; I can't really tell if I've changed a lot or not, but maybe you can.**

**Questions and comments are welcomed!**


End file.
